


[鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题（A面）

by pjbg



Series: [鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 平行世界，虐梗写甜挑战，有骨科和南朱组





	[鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题（A面）

1.于埋骨地绽放的玫瑰

 

那座山丘是一片玫瑰的海洋。红白两色在大地上铺开，与蓝天相连，构成了一幅绝景。风拂过时柔韧的枝条摇摆着，花瓣如浪花般被抛向空中。

任务中的两个人就这样被堵住了去路。

“我记得你说过，穿过这里就能回到大路。” 鼬说。

“几年前明明还不是这样啊……” 鬼鲛接近花丛，俯身查看。一只蝴蝶忽然从中钻了出来，乘着风飞到了鼬身边。

鬼鲛转过头。“那就绕路吧。这风景就当做补偿了。”

他们漫步在夏日玫瑰的香气中，鬼鲛打破了沉默：“它们长得这么好，你明白这意味着什么吗？”

鼬含笑道：“你想说樱花树下埋着尸体这种故事吗？其实反过来想想，葬身之处变成这样也不错。”

“啧，真没意思啊鼬先生。配合一下气氛嘛。”

“在这种地方还想着吓人的你才有问题吧。”

 

2.不详的征兆

 

　　早该想到的，他在大雨中向鼬踉跄跑去，心中生出懊悔。

　　他推开人群，跪在鼬身边。“哥哥！”

　　鼬苍白的脸上雨和汗水难以分清。“是大腿，没事的。” 

　　对方的投手这时也跑了过来，脱帽鞠躬。“对不起！”

　　佐助站起身，对投手说道：“你，三个球之前就扭伤了脚吧，所以才滑倒投出触身球，如果他骨折......”

　　宣告比赛终止的哨声响起，队友凑上来把情绪失控的佐助拉出了比赛场地。

　　观众席上有人议论：“刚才那孩子从休息区跑到本垒的速度也太快了，吓我一跳。”

　　“不是吧，你真的不知道？他和受伤的击球手不只是姓一样，他们可是亲兄弟。”

 

3.造访故乡的陌生人

 

　　“伯母，我带来了鼬的消息。”

　　访客是这样对美琴说的。坐在一旁的佐助握紧了手里的茶杯。他听说过，当士兵战死后，军队会派人到士兵家中传达死讯。虽然现在并非战时，晓不是军事组织，可他们的任务危险度并不低。

　　何况，自称鬼鲛的男性表情实在很阴沉。

　　“他租下了一幢海边的别墅，邀请你们去度假。”

　　“诶？”母子二人一同惊讶地喊出声。

　　“哥哥他人呢？这和你又有什么关系？”佐助迅速冷静下来。

　　鬼鲛叹气。“说是得了流感，被禁止出门了。我是受托来接你们的。”

　　“你们，关系还挺不错啊——好烫！”佐助狼狈地放下嘴边的茶杯。

　　鬼鲛摇头。“你以后就明白了，要是你的同事提出替你加一个星期的班，什么请求你都会答应的。”

　　“晓是这样的地方吗......”美琴担忧地看向小儿子。“你要不要再考虑一下以后的去向？”

 

4.不知情的告别

 

他回过神来，哥哥已经不在了。

这是个陌生的地方，周围也全是陌生的面孔。来时的大门已经紧闭，明明在他装好手里的机器人之前还打开着。他的耳边回响着哥哥的话：“佐助，你要好好听话。哥哥很快会来找你的。”

高大的黑影从背后接近，一只手放在了自己的肩膀上。

小孩大声地哭了起来，在幼稚园里。

 

5.与死神交谈

 

　　灰色的骑士放下肩上的镰刀，敲了敲门。站在他旁边的红色骑士手里挎着一个篮子。

　　“是谁？”年迈的女性声音从屋里传来，很快房门被打开了。

　　“Trick or treat！”门口的两个人同时喊出声。

　　“噢，这次你们兄弟扮的是什么？”老妇人镇定地说。

　　面具被摘下，露出一张神色飞扬的少年的脸。“晚上好，猫婆婆。”

　　他弯腰取下身边幼童的面具，揽住孩子的肩膀说：“佐助，告诉猫婆婆，我们扮的是什么？”

　　“天启四骑士！我是灰色的死亡，哥哥是红色的战争。”小孩兴奋地说，身上的盔甲哐当作响。

　　少年直起身对着老妇人郑重地说：“给您添麻烦了。”

　　猫婆婆笑着摇摇头，转身回屋去拿糖果。门外又响起了孩子清脆的笑声。

 

6.群鸦沉默时

 

　　夏日正午，地平线上的风景因高温而扭曲。平整的岩石上放着一瓶水，一些碎石子堆在不远处。

　　在岩石前的树下，佐助正在观察乌鸦们。

　　瓶里的水只有一半——没错，他想实验看看，乌鸦是不是真的那么聪明，会往水里投入石子。

　　汗水开始从额角流下。但乌鸦们只是偶尔在岩石上踱步，甚至连叫都没有叫过。半个钟头过去，一片阴影翩然降临在佐助身旁。

“原来你借走它们是为了这个吗？”鼬露出苦笑，“这可糟了。”

　“怎么回事？”佐助问。

　　鼬单手结印，乌鸦们忽然嘎嘎地叫了起来，接连聚拢到鼬身边。

　　“我以为你要让它们执行任务，就下令禁食和出声了。这是惯例。”他抚摸着最近一只乌鸦的翅膀。

　　真严苛啊，佐助想，然而比起这个——“那现在可以测试了对吧？”

　 鼬点点头，作了个手势，于是乌鸦们飞离，降落到岩石上。

　　“要打个赌吗，他们会不会投石取水？”鼬小声在他耳旁说。

　　佐助摇头。“你是主人，信息不对称，我可不玩。”

　　“答得好。确实不该和我赌。”他的声音里透出笑意，佐助仰起脸，留意到鼬脸上浮现出怀念的神情。

　　“因为我以前，做过同样的实验呢。”

 

7.送行的人们

 

　　“我们觉得非常遗憾。让你一个人去又冷又黑的地方。”

　　“记得一定要快，炸鸡热的才好吃。”

　　“不，鼬君，听好了，最重要的是酒，柜子里就剩一瓶了，我可不敢保证这些家伙不会打起来。”

　　“等等！还有这周的jump，早上忘记买了，你会经过便利店的对吧？”

　　鼬站在门口，众人挤作一团给他留言。几分钟后，他已经走在寒冷的冬夜里，身后的大宅里传来热闹的人声。

　　他正在默默计划怎样的路线能最快完成任务，颈后突然一凉。

　　“好暖和！”

　　佐助把手放在鼬的颈后，一脸幸福。

　　“笨蛋，快拿出来。”

　　两人在街头缠斗起来。

　　“你竟然说我笨，是谁猜拳输了被罚出来购物啊！”

　　“噢，那又是谁明明没输却自己出来了？”

　　“这......”

他拉着鼬的手大步向前，只把背影留给了他。“我，我可不是为了陪你啊。是为了......为了待会儿可以先选炸鸡的口味！”

　　“是是，明白了。”他用力回握住佐助的手。

 

8.一生一次的妆容

 

“他们真的不能重新伪造一个性别正确的身份吗？”

　　鼬对着镜子前的瓶瓶罐罐说道。

　　“发现搞错的时候已经来不及了，这次你就委屈一下吧。任务结束后我可以陪你去揍人。”鬼鲛站在一旁，语气平静。

　　鼬拿起粉饼，抬头盯着鬼鲛。

　　“鼬先生你看我做什么？其实换我来也不是不行，但参加派对的人大部分是无辜的，害他们从此以后对女装留下心理阴影也太可怜了。”

　　鬼鲛在杂物堆里翻找了一会儿，拿出一本画风与他十分不搭的少女杂志。他把杂志摊开，递到鼬面前。

　　“看，日常生活必备的五种妆容。这书我是跟邻居的女儿借的，唉，鼬先生你是不知道，当时她看我的那个眼神啊......”鬼鲛摇了摇头。

　　鼬看着他，神色异样。“不，明明可以网购的吧，你这不是已经给人留下心理阴影了吗。”

　　鬼鲛毫不在意地无视了他的话。

　　“挑一种随便学一下，很快的。南朱组的声誉，就靠你了。”

　　片刻之后，在搭档热切眼神的注视下，鼬接过了杂志。

　　

9.最后目睹的景象

 

十几公分外，少年的眼睛里透露出一丝恐惧。然后，一切陷入了黑暗。

 

　　“......真的已经有九十九个故事了吗？”一个颤抖的声音从房间里响起。

　　“没错，点的蜡烛是九十九支，刚才吹灭的是最后一支。”这次是美琴镇定的声音。

　　四个人都沉默了。今年大家搜集的怪谈都很多，百物语的达成近在眼前了。夏夜的风从廊外吹来，风铃轻轻响了几声。

　　“那，就此解散？”富岳提议道。

　　“我不介意再多讲一个。”鼬不知从哪里又摸出了一支蜡烛，放在地上。打火机的光从下往上，照得他的脸十分阴郁。

一百个怪谈说完，妖怪就会出现——想到这个传闻，佐助手心直出汗。

　　“还是下、下次吧。我困了，哥哥。”

　　“啊，”美琴善解人意地说，“那鼬就和佐助回房间吧。”

　　鼬拍拍佐助的肩，站了起来。“是，我们走吧佐助。”

　　向父母道过晚安，两人并肩走到檐廊，鼬忽然开口。“刚才我没说，其实放蜡烛的时候，好像数错了，确实点了一百支。”

　　少年惊得停住了脚步。“怎么会......”

　　鼬转过身微微一笑。“骗你的。”说完，他继续往卧室走去，发尾的红绳轻轻飘动。

　　佐助站在原地愣神。哥哥的话，到底哪一句才是真的呢？手心被夜风吹得冰凉，鼬已转过拐角，长廊上只剩下了自己一个人。

“等等我啊，哥哥！”

 

10\. “同来何事不同归”

 

　　买票时，他们是一起的。为什么此刻站在出口的只有自己呢？

　　佐助想，难道这个迷宫对鼬来说很难吗？

　　肩膀被撞了一下，他回头。

　　“给。”

　　鼬的两只手各拿着一支冰淇淋，墨镜戴在头顶，神色毫无疲惫。

　　“谢谢。”他接过冰淇淋，忽然想到一个问题。

　　“要是我一直不出来，它就化掉了吧？你不担心吗？”

　　鼬面不改色：“我知道你不会比我慢很多的。”

　　“噢......”他舔着冰淇淋，还是觉得有点不对劲。在下一个景点排队的时候，他终于想起来了。

　　每次撞见鼬从冰柜里拿雪糕的时候，这个热爱甜食的家伙不都是拿两支的吗？！

 

11.遗骸

 

入夜，餐厅里的人渐渐多了起来。

　　“这条新闻你看了没？”越过桌上的残羹冷炙，佐助把手机递到对面。“现在有公司提供骨灰再利用的新服务。”

　　“骨灰？”鼬轻轻挑眉，手指在屏幕上滑动起来。

　　佐助继续解释：“你提供家人的骨灰，他们加工成人工钻石再还给你，作为一种纪念。”

　　“原来如此，不难理解。骨灰是生命的无常、脆弱和丑陋，而钻石象征着恒久、坚硬而美丽，正好相反。”

　　“你的意思是，这是一种反抗？”

　　鼬点头，将手机还了回去。

　　“可我觉得这其实没意义。”佐助视线低垂。面前的可乐里，气泡正不断冒出水面，一个个接连破裂。

　　“嗯，不过是文字与概念的游戏罢了。”鼬将杯中酒饮尽。“要说有意义，对拉动GDP倒确实有意义。”

　　佐助盯了两三秒鼬，那张冰山般的脸上已微微泛起红色。“哥哥，你自己发现了吗？你一喝醉说话就变得毫不留情。”

　　“是吗。”青年略歪了一下头，酒杯中冰块哐啷响了一声。

　　佐助叹一口气，站起身从鼬的口袋里摸出了钱包。

　　“我去买单。”

他一边走向收银台一边想，蹭哥哥的饭，这肯定极具意义。

 

12\. 遗言

 

“你可以说遗言了。”一个声音说。

　　于是鼬把面前的牌翻开。内容暴露，一阵哀叹从桌子四周传来。

　　“我只是一个普通的村民。”他扶额。“这是第三次了吧，第一晚就被杀。你们……”

　　说着他就要站起来。

　　“干嘛！”坐在一旁的佐助紧张地抓住了鼬的手臂。“这当然是巧合啊哥哥。”

　　青年笑着握住他的手腕。“我只是去看看烤箱。”

　　鼬一离开，房间里气氛陡变。

　　佐助脸色阴沉：“我说，你们不能为了让鼬有空做宵夜就这样对他……”

厨房传来“叮”的一声，曲奇的甜香飘进了房间，不知是谁的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

“古人云，食色，性也。”兜摊开双手。

众人看向佐助，点了点头。

 

13.作为手段

 

　　“生活的秘密就是知道什么时候去死。”

　　佐助经过鼬的桌子时，电脑屏幕上的演员正在说这样一句台词。

　　他摆放餐具的时候一直在想这句话。等到鼬落座，他忍不住问：“哥哥，你刚才在看什么？好像很有哲理。”

　　鼬有些惊讶：“怎么这么说，你看到了什么？”

　　佐助如实相告，鼬放下筷子笑了起来。“不，你误会了。那是个单口喜剧，他当时是在说，某些名人死在了做过的坏事被揭发之前，这是个好招，因为大众不找死人麻烦。”

　　“这样啊。”佐助的眼神有些黯然。“我都不知道你会看喜剧。”

　　鼬一边添菜一边说：“下次要不要和我一起看？”

　　佐助抬起碗的手冻住。上次他们一起看什么已经是多少年前的事了？

　　他强作镇定：“好。”

完全没发现夹到嘴边的“肉”是姜块。

 

14.黄泉之国

 

展厅里安静明亮，偶尔有人会停在这幅画前，神情都颇为严肃。

　　佐助凑近墙上的说明：九相图描绘的是人死后身体变化的九个阶段，通常被用来表达佛教中诸行无常的观念。

　　他转过头：“哥哥，我记得，伊邪那岐到黄泉国想找回伊邪那美，却被她死后的样子吓得逃跑了。”

　　“嗯，因此伊邪那美很生气，开始追杀他。”鼬目不转睛地看着画。

　　“总觉得这个故事非常......现实，”佐助放慢语速，似乎在斟酌用词，“明明是个神话。”

　　鼬看向他。“好像是的。这不是个大家喜闻乐见的爱情战胜一切的故事呢。”

　　“那哥哥怎么想，爱到底是伟大还是渺小？”两个人对视着，背景的画上，荒野中尸体正在腐烂。

　　“不知道。”鼬迅速回答。

　　“啊？”

　　“这答案因人而异吧。不到做出选择的时候，谁也不知道自己是什么样的人。”

　　一时间，两人相对默然。余光扫到有人接近，鼬走向下一幅展品，衣角忽然被拉住了。

　　“那哥哥，要不要和我一起试试？”

 

15.写祭文的人

 

鼬走进书房，佐助正握着毛笔在纸上写字。桌上摊开的书里全是汉字。

　　“怎么突然对这个感兴趣了？”鼬问。

　　“是书法课。这个老师很受欢迎，我就想试试看。”佐助放下笔回答道。

　　“这样啊。你在写的是什么？”

　　佐助把手边的一张递给鼬。

　　上面的最后几个字是：“汝死我葬，我死谁埋？”

　　接着他解释：“据说是一篇有名的写给妹妹的祭文。”

　　鼬仔细地开始看那幅字。佐助指着鼬怀中抱的书问：“哥哥为什么在读这个？”

　　鼬低头，书的封面上写着《圣经》。

“选修了一门宗教概论，它在书单上。”

　　“原来如此。”佐助拿过书，开始随意翻看。书页哗啦作响，最后停在了某一页上，他忽然笑了。

　　“怎么了？”鼬好奇地问。

　　佐助抬起头，眼神清亮。

　　“不，就是觉得真巧啊。简直像在回答我一样......”

　　他指了一个地方，鼬俯身看去，一行字映入眼帘：

　　“在公义的道上有生命，其路之中，并无死亡。”

**Author's Note:**

> * 单口喜剧是Roy Wood Jr.的专场“Nobody Loves You”
> 
> *“汝死我葬，我死谁埋”出自《祭妹文》
> 
> * 全文最后一句来自《旧约·箴言 12：28》


End file.
